PROJECT SUMMARY The University of North Alabama (UNA) Industrial Hygiene (IH) Program is currently one of four baccalaureate programs in the US accredited by ASAC of ABET. The UNA IH Program offers a double major in IH and general chemistry and has earned a reputation for graduating a pool of qualified industrial hygienist who are providing valuable services to workers and employers in this geographical region and beyond. Enrollment in the program continues to trend upward with a record number of graduates (15) the previous academic year. The continuation of the NIOSH Training Project Grant (TPG) is essential to remain effective in recruiting and retaining students with good scholastic merits, to maintain the current expectations of academic quality, and to expand into new and promising foreseeable opportunities. Therefore, the objectives of this proposal for the continuation of the NIOSH-TPG are threefold: promote the recruitment of qualified students in the OH&S field; support the efforts of continuous academic improvement; and expand the educational opportunities and services of the IH Program. Recruitment will be promoted by academic scholarships (NIOSH TPG and departmental) and planned activities to reach potential candidates including underrepresented racial and ethnic groups (mailings; presentations; and participation in internal and external recruitment events). Continuous improvement will be approached by periodic evaluations of program objectives, annual evaluations of educational outcomes, and timely correction of shortcomings. Educational opportunities will be sought after in support of the new, four-year degrees in Engineering Technology (within the Department of Engineering Technology) and Earth Systems Sustainability (within the Department of Physics and Earth Science) at UNA. The NIOSH TPG has been pivotal in supporting this baccalaureate program in IH housed at a regional university. From dismal enrollment figures that threatened its viability, the UNA IH program blossomed into a successful academic program that is often highlighted as exemplary by UNA administrators and noticed by stakeholders as an effective contributor to the advancement of OH&S. The discontinuation of this grant may certainly halt the continuous path of success and affect our ability to recruit students, particularly those academically gifted students who we have seen populating our program over the years.